


What do you want for Christmas?

by SampleText



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas fic, Fluff, M/M, potato mashers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SampleText/pseuds/SampleText
Summary: How could Gabriel expect to know what anyone wants for Christmas when he doesn't know himself? It's better to ask.





	

“Why are you wearing that Santa hat, Gabriel?” Ana scoffed.

It’s the beginning of December, and Gabriel is ready to show his spirit. He’s not doing anything too over the top. Only a Santa hat to replace his beanie for now. Although Gabriel is already in the holiday spirit, he hasn’t gotten time to buy everyone Christmas gifts. Time was a stretch in Overwatch, and Gabriel wasn’t able to go Black Friday shopping with Ana, Jack, and the rest of them. Well, he  _ was _ able to, but Black Friday horror stories and rumors swayed him away from participating. If he did go, it would be his first time, and he was not ready to risk his life for some sales after risking his life for humanity.

“Because it’s the first of Christmas in December!” Gabriel exclaimed.

“Pft. What kind of answer is that? It’s the first of December, Gabriel,” Ana corrected.

“Whatever. Hey, what do you want for Christmas?” Gabriel asked. There is no way Gabriel was going to buy a present that he  _ thinks _ Ana will like, only to end up getting Ana something she doesn’t like. It’s awkward when they open the present. It’s weird seeing the forced smile. It’s too much tension that could be easily avoided if he asked. Also, how can he expect to know what Ana wants, when he doesn’t know what he wants himself? There's nothing he wants that he could easily obtain himself, and nothing he wants that he could ask for. 

“Gabriel! What’s the fun in getting me a present, when I know what you’ll give me?”

“Do you want me to get you a potato masher?”

Ana stilled at the comment. “A potato masher is pretty lame, Gabriel. You can do better than that,” Ana commented.

“No, I can’t. What you want, or does the potato masher seem good?” Gabriel nagged.

“Get me one of those noise canceling headphones. I can’t sleep dart my way through all the annoying people in the world,” Ana quickly responded.

“Okay. Thanks, Ana,” Gabriel responded. It’s time to see what the Overwatch crew wants for Christmas.

\----

The process of asking people what they want, baiting them with a shitty gift, finding out what they really wanted, continued on. Overall it was easy to find out what everyone wanted. No one was ready to get a shitty gift for Christmas and force themselves to smile because of the social pressure. Fareeha wants an F-16 Fighting Falcon, but she’s only getting a model. Torbjorn said he would like some new tools. McCree wanted another cowboy hat. Angela showed interest in a book on stem cells. Tracer asked for a new game called, Pokemon Carbon. They are definitely running out of names for Pokemon now. Genji said there was this new anime named, and he would love any merchandise from it. Genji was specific about what kind of merchandise he would prefer, however. A dakimakura, or something like that.

Reinhardt was too stubborn to tell Gabriel what he wanted.

“What do you want for Christmas?” Gabriel asked.

“I’m sure whatever you give me will be great!” Reinhardt smiled.

“Do you want a potato masher then?” Gabriel responded.

“If that’s what you wish to give me, I’m for it!” Reinhardt made it hard for Gabriel. Gabriel really didn’t want to give Reinhardt some potato masher, but he wasn’t about to guess.

“Really?”

“Yes! Just think about all the potatoes I could mash!” Reinhardt raved and stuck his hands out in excitement.

“Are you being one hundred percent serious right now? I  _ will _ buy you a potato masher.” Gabriel warned.

“If you want to buy me that, then of course!” Reinhardt exclaimed.

“Okay then,” Gabriel mumbled. That’s it. Gabriel was done pestering Reinhardt. Reinhardt wants a potato masher and that’s that.

\----

There was one more person Gabriel had to ask. He was in the strike commander's office, and he was probably busy with paperwork.

Gabriel walked into the office. The only lighting in the room was the lamp lighting up Jack’s desk. Jack was looking down at his paperwork. Elbows on the table, and hands supporting his face, Jack stared down at the papers on his desk.

“Hello, Jack,” Gabriel broke the silence. Jack's eyes twitched subtly when Gabriel spoke up. He glanced up from the paper and back down in acknowledgment, but then he quickly lifted his head all the way up. His eyelids opened up from their low hanging position, exposing the bright blues to the light of the lamp. Jack stood up from his office chair.

Gabriel always thought Jack was cute, but he was probably straight. Not much you can do there, so he just forgot about it.

“Are… you, Santa?” Jack's voice was soft.

“Yes, Jack,” Gabriel followed along. It’s fun to pretend, even when as an adult.

“W-whoa,” Jack’s voice died down slowly as he continued his sound of awe.

“What do you want for Christmas?” Gabriel asked. Jack looked down when Gabriel asked, bending his knees inwards, and collapsing his posture. He stared at the floor, looking to the left, then looking to the right.

Jack’s voice was barely above a whisper, almost less than a whisper. Gabriel definitely heard it, the delicate timbre of Jack’s voice.

“Y-You…”

_ He wants… me? _ Gabriel thought.  _ He wants… me. _

_ He wants me! _ Gabriel rushed towards Jack and pulled him into a hug.

“I want you too,” Gabriel whispered into Jack’s ears.

"Looks like I'm getting my present earlier this year, Gabe."

"Looks like I am, too."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> No potato mashers were harmed in the writing of this fic.


End file.
